


The Last Chapter

by Flanker27_UK



Series: Strikes Life [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: An Idea of what happens at the end





	The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So This came to me while cleaning the house. I've been reading this Fan Fiction for a few months and wanted to give something back. I haven't written anything like this since I left school 50 years ago, unless you count technical manuals or computer programs!
> 
> Constructive comments very welcome, not sure if this is a one shot, I have some ideas but no idea if I'm any good at all at this fiction writing lark
> 
> Acknowledgement to Frederick Forsyth if anyone spots the line

Robin looked through the window of the Daimler limousine, as she watched the grey, dull districts of East London sweep past her, seeing the streets so familiar to her now yet strangely distant. The damp pavements where she’d experienced such excitement and such terror. Where she had become the woman she always wanted, always knew she could be.

She felt disconnected from reality, this couldn’t be real, couldn’t be happening. She glanced to her right, Her son, Nicholas in his black suit holding his mums hand, trying to be brave, trying not to cry as his Mum needed him so much today, holding in his other arm his sister Cassie who wasn’t being brave, just sitting hanging onto her brother with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The car pulled up at the destination, pulling behind the other Limo, but leaving enough room for its VIP to disembark. Robin sat up and checked her children, to see if they were OK, but that was silly they couldn’t be “OK” today, like she would never be OK again.

The door beside her opened, the man, his top hat in hand leaned down and offered her his other hand.

“We are here Mrs Strike”

Robin got out of the car, Nicholas & Cassie followed holding each other’s hand with her son holding onto his mother. In Robin’s other hand she held a single, white, rose.

They all stood quietly and watched

Watched the 6 soldiers of the RMP manoeuvred Strike out of the back of the hearse. They were then ready. Major Hardcastle stepped forward and made the final adjustments to the top of the coffin. Made from Cornish Oak with brass handles, traditional design, just as Strike had always been traditional.

The coffin was raised to the soldiers shoulders, bearing just Strike’s cap, its RMP badge polished until it gleamed together with his row of medals. Robin had never known what Strike had won them for but now she understood, Strike had never talked about it.

Hardcastle, when he had heard, called on Robin and asked if she would permit military honours at Strike’s funeral, he then explained that the Army always liked to honour their fallen heroes. He then went on to talk about the Cormoran that Robin knew nothing about, about the man who had charged down a Croatian ambush, which had pinned down his patrol, saving the lives of his five colleagues

The Military Cross, Awarded for exemplary gallantry in the face of the enemy, its silver cross gleaming beneath the white and purple ribbon took pride of place, next to awards for service in Bosnia, Iraq, Afghanistan amongst others

The group now assembled slow marched through the cemetery gates, a vague hesitation following each placing of the foot, following the long gravel path to where the grave of his mother waited, freshly opened. Getting a grave in London was difficult and Strike still owned his mother’s plot. There was room for Strike and when the time came, also for Robin to re-join the love of her life

Love of her life? Cormoran was so much more. The man who had nearly killed her the day they met, the man who had built a wall around his emotions, the man who had saved her life in so many ways, saving her from serial killers, low life London gangsters, a maniac with a gun on a barge. But mostly from a loveless marriage, finally opening his heart and life to her and making her the happiest woman possible. Building a life together, marrying on the cliff top in St Mawes, the man at her side when they bought their first house, the man whose hand she crushed while screaming in childbirth, the man who had shared 19 birthdays, 18 Christmases. Together building a business that was the envy of the PI world. Her Soul Mate, Her Life

Now Robin takes a first tentative step along the path following the cortege. Behind her, her family, her mum and dad, older now but not yet frail, her brothers who had swept in with their wives to help her manage the last few, terrible, weeks. Then Cormoran’s family, Lucy tears streaming down her face, leaning heavily on her husband with her 3 sons alongside, Jack smart in his 2nd Lt Uniform, just passed out of Sandhurst and posted to the RMP, following his beloved uncle. Al Rokeby there as well, the sole representative of his father’s family, alongside Charlotte Ross Icily refined all black and white, but who had broken down in tears on the phone to Robin & begged to be able to say goodbye to “Bluey”.

As they approached the grave Robin took in the crowd gathered there, Nick & Ilsa both leaning on each other Nick strong, silent but tears brimming in his eyes, Ilsa with tears streaming down her face. Then two people strangely in Police uniform Eric & Vanessa giving Strike their final honour proudly at attention and there was Shanker & Alyssa, arms around each other saying goodbye to someone who was a brother in all but name.

Finally they reach the graveside, the soldiers reverently lower Cormoran Strike MC into the grave, joining his mother at last.

The Army Padre speaks & Prays, Robin hears nothing just staring at the brass plaque on the coffin, then it’s time

“Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust” the family all throw a handful of earth onto the coffin Robin steps forward and drops the white rose onto the head of the coffin, “Goodbye my Love, till we meet again” she whispers and steps back.

“Honour Guard, Attention”

“Three rounds”

“Fire”

“Fire”

“Fire”

The soldiers with their SA80 L2’s gleaming like their turnout give a final salute to their honoured comrade, incongruous with the yellow Blank Adapters on the end of each weapon 

Then it’s over

Robin turns and walks slowly back towards the cars and the celebration of Cormoran’s life that she has organised

Thinking of all the times she has worried about him, out on stakeouts, mixing with criminals, getting knifed, boxing matches, surviving war zones, IEDs, saving her life from gun wielding madmen.

When all the time the greatest enemy of all was in his pocket.

The little white sticks with the filter tips had taken her love.


End file.
